1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for electrically connecting two connected objects each having a substantially plate-like shape.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector provided with a holding member, a card insertion-detecting terminal, a common terminal, and a write protect-detecting terminal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-79347 (Paragraph numbers [0030]to [0035]).
The holding member has one end formed with a recess for accommodating a memory card (connected object having a substantially plate-like shape). The other end of the holding member is formed with a printed board-inserting hole for accommodating a printed board (connected object having a substantially plate-like shape).
The card insertion-detecting terminal, the common terminal, and the write protect-detecting terminal are held by the holding member. The common terminal is positioned between the card insertion-detecting terminal and the write protect-detecting terminal.
When the memory card is inserted into the recess, the card insertion-detecting terminal is pressed against the common terminal by the memory card, whereby the card insertion-detecting terminal and the common terminal are electrically connected to each other. This makes it possible to detect that the memory card has been normally inserted into the recess.
When the memory card is inserted into the recess, if a movable member provided on a side portion of the memory card is positioned toward the terminal of the memory card, the write protect-detecting terminal is pressed against the common terminal by the movable member, whereby the write protect-detecting terminal and the common terminal are electrically connected to each other. As a result, it is possible to detect whether or not writing to the memory card is prohibited.
Although in the above-described connector, it is possible to detect whether or not the memory card has been normally inserted to a predetermined position in the holding member, it is impossible to detect whether or not the printed board has been normally inserted to a predetermined position in the holding member.